


My One and Only

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Hyde, M/M, Sprinkles of smut at the end, but pretty light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: When one of Licht's fan become very enthusiastic, Hyde was far from happy. He couldn't help but feel jealous and protective of his Eve.





	My One and Only

“Another one?” Hyde was becoming annoyed with Licht’s latest fan as he unwrapped the chocolate. The person would send him dark chocolate and love letters for days on end. Licht preferred white chocolate that had the delicate flavour of clouds and made one feel like they were flying with doves. So, he would always give Hyde the dark chocolate he didn’t want. “Lichtan, aren’t you worried about this fan?”

“Why should I be worried? It’s just a fan,” Licht skimmed the letter before he placed it back on the table with the other gifts he received since he returned to Japan. He was a famous pianist so Hyde knew that he would have fans but it was strange for one to be so persistent. Licht didn’t seem to be as worried though. “My interview is going to start soon. Don’t even think about causing trouble while I’m gone.”

“C’mon, Lichtan, have a little more faith in me. I’m always on my best behaviour. Here, let me fix you up a little bit.” Hyde took Licht’s tie and straightened it for him. He stood a little closer than needed but Licht didn’t push him away. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Licht’s ear and then leaned down to whisper. “You look so good that I’m tempted to steal you away.”

Licht rolled his eyes and kicked Hyde’s shin. Cursing slightly, he crouched to the ground and hugged his legs. “Too cruel, Angel-chan. Why can’t you just flirt back for once?”

“I don’t have time for this, Shit Rat.” Licht sighed and knelt in front of him. He looked around to make sure that Kranz couldn’t hear them before he whispered. “Behave and I’ll give you a reward tonight. Your shift ends at ten, right? We can to go on a date after you get off work. There’s a party after my performance but I can sneak out early.”

“A date?” Hyde’s eyes couldn’t be any brighter as he smiled. It always surprised him how pure the smile of a demon could be and it made his heart flutter a little whenever he saw it. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to mess with your interview. I can’t wait.”

“You’re too simple, Greedy Hedgehog.” Licht stood and brushed off the dirt from his pants. Even though his words were a little cold, Hyde continued to smile. They had been busy since they arrived in Japan so they haven’t been able to go out much. Hyde had to admit that he was becoming a little lonely.

Licht glanced at him with a small smile before going to his interview. Hyde followed close behind him and watched the interview from the sidelines. Interviews weren’t Licht’s favourite part of being an pianist because he would much rather spend his time with his piano but they were still essential for promoting his tour. The interviewer asked him the typical questions so Hyde began to focus on the catering table.

“So, do you have a girlfriend?” The question brought Hyde’s attention back to the interview.

“No, I don’t.” Licht answered and his eyes naturally wondered to Hyde. Their eyes met and held for a few seconds before he forced himself to turn back to the girl interviewing him. He felt Hyde’s eyes on him and he could imagine the grin he had very well. “I do have a pretty annoying—”

“I guess it would be pretty hard to have a relationship when you’re so famous and always travelling.” She cut him off before he could finish. Hyde noticed her blush and wondered about the sudden topic change. “I’ve always been a fan of yours. Can you tell me and your other female fans what you look for in a partner? What does someone have to do to win your heart?”

“… I like someone that reaches for their dreams. No matter how many times they fall or become scared, if they still have the will to continue, they’re incredibly strong and brave. Even if they need someone to help them up, you can still respect them for standing again.” Licht looked at Hyde again with a small blush. “They’re annoyingly persistent sometimes but you can depend on a person like that.”

“I see!” The reporter nodded enthusiastically and Licht was reminded that he was in an interview. He tried to focus on the interview again but he found himself looking towards Hyde. He was chuckling and Licht threw him a glare that told him to stop. “With how busy you are, you need someone who’s willing to do anything for you. I certainly would.”

“Yeah,” Licht answered her absentmindedly because his attention was still on Hyde. He subtly mouthed to him,  _I told you to behave, Shit Rat. Do you not want to go on a date?_

_I do! I’ll be good now_. Hyde mouthed back and then he tried to hide his smile behind his scarf. He was an immortal vampire so he didn’t think that he could still feel like a love-struck teenager but he couldn’t deny how happy Licht made him. He could be surprisingly romantic at times and Hyde had to mouth back,  _I love you too._

Licht gave him a shy nod before he turned back to the interview. The question returned to his tour so Hyde tried to think of what they could do on their date. As he was excitedly making plans, he heard the woman next to him mumble. “What was she thinking asking something like that? I told her to stay focus on his tour and not let her personal feelings interfere.”

“Was she not supposed to ask about his love life?” Hyde asked her. She looked like a reporter and he wondered if she worked for the magazine as well.

“She wasn’t even supposed to be conducting the interview at all. She’s a little young and new to the job but she begged for the opportunity to interview Licht. Well, threatened anyone who tried to take the job would be more accurate. She’s a big fan of Licht and would spend her lunch breaks writing him love letters.” She explained. “It’s okay to be a fan but I wish she would be professional.”

“Seems like a big fan,” Hyde muttered with a frowned and watched her carefully.

* * *

_I just escaped the party and I don’t think anyone saw me. I’ll be there in ten minutes so just wait out front for me._  Licht texted Hyde as he walked to his workplace. He had to return to their hotel room to change out of his suit so he was a little late for their date. Hyde didn’t seem to be upset because he sent him a torrent of cheesy texts. They made Licht smile but he would die of embarrassment if anyone read them.

Licht found himself walking a little faster to meet Hyde. Then, he realized that a pair of footsteps quickened as well. He looked behind him and his instincts began to scream. Tsubaki had been quiet lately so he let down his guard. He scanned the crowd but he didn’t see any demons. Of course, they could easily blend in with humans and Licht tightened his grip on his phone.

He walked to one of the less populated streets and made sure to appear casual. Licht tried to listen for any footsteps distinct from the others and varied his steps. Every time he stopped, the footsteps following him would stop. When he walked quicker, the person did as well. Licht swore beneath his breath because he knew he couldn’t fight a demon with so many humans around him. They would be caught in the crossfire and Licht, as an angel, couldn’t endanger innocent people. 

He quickly called Hyde’s number and waited impatiently for him to answer. “Hey, Lichtan. Are you here early? I’m just putting on my jacket so I’ll be out in a bit.”

“I think a subclass is following me.” Licht whispered so the person following him couldn’t hear him. He scanned the street and saw a deserted alley. “I’m two blocks from you so meet me in the alley between a bookstore and a flower shop. Keep people from entering until I finish him off.”

“Wait, Lichtan, don’t fight him on your own!” Hyde screamed into the phone but Licht ignored him. He fought demons before and won so he didn’t see why he shouldn’t try to fight the subclass. Licht turned off the phone and ran into the alley. Like he predicted, the person followed him. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned sharply to kick the person.

He was barely able to stop himself when he saw that it wasn’t a vampire but the girl that interviewed him that morning. She looked shocked and Licht lowered his leg with an apology. “Sorry, I thought that you were someone else. You’re Kurami, right?”

“You remembered my name?” She smiled eagerly and Licht nodded. Kurami mumbled something else but Licht didn’t hear her. He looked down at his phone and wondered if he should call Hyde to tell him not to worry. He could easily picture Hyde running to help him and it made him smile a little. Kurami thought his smile was for her so she took his hand.

“I wanted to talk to you alone. After our interview, I knew that I had to.” She said excitedly and Licht tried to take his hand back but she had a death grip on it. “I was hoping to talk to you before our interview but I couldn’t catch you alone. You’re always with that blonde bodyguard of yours. He’s stands too close to you. I think he has feelings for you but don’t worry about him. I’ll take care of him.”

“Are you talking about Hyde? What do you mean by  _‘take care of him’_?” Licht roughly broke away from her. She was a normal human so he didn’t want to hurt her but he said coldly, “If you’re here for another interview, arrange one with Kranz. But if you want some story about Hyde, give up. I’m not letting you touch him.”

“Why are you acting so protective of him now? I thought you hated him by the way you’re always arguing with him and calling him Shit Rat.” She was screaming now and she looked confused so Licht thought that it would be best to tell her the truth.

“Hyde’s my boyfriend but don’t even think about making some story out of him to sell papers.” Licht said and a silence fell over them. Shock was written on her face but Licht felt more annoyed with her than sympathetic. “Look, I need to go now. If you don’t need anything else, I’m leaving.”

“Wait!” She took his arm and her grip was almost painful. “You said you weren’t dating anyone!”

“I said I didn’t have a girlfriend.” Licht corrected her but that only seemed to make her angrier because her nails began to dig into his arm. “Let go of me.”

“What about the rest of the interview?” She ignored him and began to rant. “You said that you liked someone that reached for their dreams and who was persistent. I thought you found out those love letters were from me and you were trying to tell me that you felt the same way. Why were you flirting with me if you didn’t?”

“I wasn’t flirting with you. I answered your questions and you looked too much into nothing. Let go of me. Hyde’s waiting for me and—” Licht stopped when a cold gun was pressed to his heart. He swallowed slightly and became still. Even with how fast he was, he wouldn’t be able to dodge the bullet when the gun was so close to him. “Put that away.”

“No! You played with me. And you call yourself an angel?” She screamed and Licht watched her finger on the trigger carefully. The moment her grip on the gun faltered, he hit her hand. The gun discharged but Licht was quicker. He dropped to the ground and rolled away from the bullet. Unfortunately, he hit a wall and groaned painfully.

She regained her balance the same time Licht did and she levelled her gun at him again. Licht cursed beneath his breath and tried to find something he could use to defend himself without hurting her. He heard the gun go off and closed his eyes instinctively.

After a moment, Licht realized he didn’t feel any pain and he opened his eyes. Hyde was standing in front of him with his hand over the gun muzzle. He tried to stop the bullet with his hand but it went through his palm and into his shoulder. But it didn't seem to affect him. He only dug out the bullet from his shoulder and threw it onto the ground. She stared at Hyde in shock and horror as he casually pried the gun from her hands.

“I’m a gentleman so I don’t hurt women as a rule. Of course, that doesn’t apply to people who hurt my loved ones.” Hyde said slowly as he unloaded the gun and the bullets cluttered to the ground. Once the gun was useless, he threw it aside and glared at her. “Stop with the letters and give up on Licht. Don’t think about going after Licht’s career either. Try to hurt him in any way and there’s not a place on this earth that you can hide from me.”

They had fought many times but never once had Licht heard him sound so threatening. Licht was shocked but she looked petrified with fear. Even after Hyde turned away from her, she could only stare at him. He held out his uninjured hand to Licht, “Lets go.”

* * *

“Kranz’s going to be mad at us when he gets back.” Licht said as he wiped the blood from Hyde’s hand. They had returned to their hotel room to take care of his wounds. His injuries were already beginning to heal but Licht still insisted on treating them. “What if she goes to the police?”

“We’ll deal with it if that happens but it probably won’t. She’ll have to explain how she obtained a gun and that she pointed it at you. People are going to think she’s crazy once she tells them that the guy she shot barely got hurt like a zombie.” Hyde pointed out. There was still something uncertain in his voice and he lowered his forehead onto Licht’s shoulder. “I probably scared you, didn’t I? I bet I looked like a monster. Don’t be afraid of me.”

“Stupid Hedgehog…” He couldn’t see Hyde’s expression but he could feel him trembling a little. When faced with a gun, he didn’t even flinch but the thought of Licht rejecting him shook him with fear. Licht wrapped his arms around his neck and rubbed his cheek against his hair. “How can I be afraid of you when I already know what you are? You’re a demon but you’re not a monster.”

Hyde looked up from his shoulder and there was no hint of fear in Licht’s eyes. He only pressed the wet towel to his bare shoulder and washed off the blood on his chest. “I could’ve save myself but… thank you for protecting me.”

“A rare show of affection from my Lichtan is well worth that bullet.” Hyde relaxed and chuckled painfully. He wrapped his arms around Licht’s waist and pulled him onto his lap. He brushed his lips over his neck and he pushed his sweater off his shoulder as much as he could. He whispered against his skin. “But can I have your blood too. I need it to heal faster.”

They both knew that it was a blatant lie because his wounds had already closed. Still, Licht tilted his head for Hyde. He gasped a little when Hyde pushed him down onto the bed and bit his neck. He was being a little rougher than usual as he lapped at his blood. Licht hissed when his hand wondered beneath his shirt and heat spread wherever Hyde touched.

“How dare she try to take you away from me? You’re mine.” Hyde lapped at his blood greedily. He always tried to hold himself back when he fed, not wanting to take too much of his blood, but the image of Licht in front of a gun flashed in his mind again. He nibbled on his collarbone before he bit him, marking him again. The only thing Hyde wanted more than his blood was to hear Licht cry his name so he buried his face in the crook of his neck. Between his tongue and his teeth, Licht began to come undone and needy moans fell from his lips.

Hyde basked in his whimpers and mewls but it still wasn’t enough for him. He wanted more. Even when Licht wrapped his legs around his waist and drew him closer, he needed more. A shiver ran over Licht’s body and Hyde wanted to feel it again so he cupped the bulge between his legs. Hyde muffled the little moan he made with a kiss. He barely gave Licht the chance to breathe as he kissed him deeply and stole any resistance he had with his tongue. Licht groaned into the kiss as Hyde rubbed his hand over his crotch.

“Damnit, Licht.” Hyde broke the kiss and Licht could finally breathe again. He looked down at the hickeys and bite marks decorating his neck and growled. Between words, he nipped at Licht’s lips. “I don’t know if I can hold myself back tonight. I’m too angry. At her for pulling a fucking gun on you. At me for not getting there sooner. At you—”

“At me?” Licht pulled his hair to stop him from kissing him again. “You’re angry at me for having some crazy fangirl attack me?”

“You’re seriously going to stop me in the middle of sex?” Hyde tried undo Licht’s belt to get him in the mood again but he quickly slapped his hand. It was obvious that he wasn’t going to continue until he got an explanation. With a sigh, he said. “I’m angry with you but not for that. How can someone as perfect as you not know how people look at you? I warned you about those letters but you brushed them off. Don’t you realize what people think when you walk by?  _‘Look at that beautiful angel, he must’ve descended from heaven. I think I’m in love.’_ ”

“People don’t fall in love as easily as you do, Stupid Hyde.” Licht reached up and took off his glasses. Then he pulled him down and kissed his brow. It was a simple, affectionate gesture but it still sent a jolt of electricity through Hyde. “Were you jealous?”

“How can I not be when I have to share you with so many people? I’m the Servamp of Greed so sharing isn’t something I’m good at. I fucking hate it. You’re so beautiful that I can’t blame people for wanting you. Your hair, your eyes, your lips,” Hyde pressed a kiss to each feature he named. Then, he pushed up his shirt and kissed his chest. “And your heart. Every part of you is beautiful and I want you all to myself.”

“Stop being a greedy demon.” Licht ordered but his voice was a little breathless. He held Hyde’s face between his hands and forced him to look at him because he knew he wouldn’t be able to string together two thoughts while he was kissing him. “Look, you’re going to have to share me whether you like it or not. Do you want to keep me from my family? From my friends? From Neko-san?”

“Well, no.” Hyde knew that jealousy was a childish emotion but he couldn’t help how greedy he was for Licht. With the small admittance, Licht caressed his cheek. It was a small reward so Hyde kissed his palm, a silent plea for more. “But you shower way too much attention on Neko-san. Couldn’t you just group him with your friends instead of favouring him like that? Damn, I don’t know how to stop feeling jealous like this.”

“You really are hopeless, Shit Rat. Remind yourself that, whenever you’re with me, you have my attention and heart. Even when you’re not around, you fill my thoughts. During the interview, I was barely paying attention to her because my focus was on you. I didn’t even realize that she had feelings for me because all I saw was you. I only have eyes for you. That’s why I don’t really look too much into those fan letters. Their words can never mean as much to me as yours do.”

Licht pushed on his shoulder and threw Hyde onto his back. Before he could sit up, Licht straddled him. Licht pulled off his shirt and he began grinding on him. He could feel how hard Hyde was and Licht’s pants were painfully tight as well but he forced himself to hold back. Licht trailed his fingers slowly down Hyde’s chest to his pants. Hyde let out a strained sound and reached out for Licht.

“This is your punishment for being such a greedy and jealous demon.” He took his hands and pinned them to the bed. Licht leaned down and kissed his jaw. “I’m going to show you that you’re  _my_  one and only so you’ll never feel jealous again. Even if it takes me all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write jealous Hyde and Licht reassuring him in this fluffy moment but it kinda edged to NSFW-ish but not that far. When I was outlining this, I was actually going between LawLicht or KuroMahi but decided to use Licht because I thought he would be more likely to be in a situation like this.


End file.
